


Любовь – это когда не засыпаешь без «поцелуя на ночь»

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Fluff, Het, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь – это когда не засыпаешь без «поцелуя на ночь».





	Любовь – это когда не засыпаешь без «поцелуя на ночь»

Стив провёл рукой по запотевшему зеркалу и посмотрел на своё отражение. После душа он выглядел посвежевшим, сырые волосы были растрёпаны в разные стороны, зато усталый взгляд, за который его весь вечер ругала Наташа, наконец, пропал, да и от царапины на щеке почти не осталось следа.

Это, конечно, была далеко не царапина, как понял Стив, после реакции Таши, которая снова злилась на всяких полковников, не дающих ей защищать собственного мужа в самой жаркой точке схватки с очередными пришельцами, мечтающими захватить Землю. И, наверное, если бы Стив не краснел каждый раз, слыша, как она называет его мужем, хотя до свадьбы ещё два месяца, то истерика Таши продолжалась бы до сих пор.

Умывшись и почистив зубы, Стив вышел из душа и совсем не удивился, не увидев Ташу в постели. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Джарвис, где мисс Старк? — обращаясь к Джарвису, Стив всегда поднимал взгляд к потолку, словно мог его там увидеть; Таша умилялась этому, не говоря Стиву ни слова, чтобы не спугнуть, как оленёнка на охоте.

— Мисс Старк в лаборатории, — холодно ответил Джарвис.

— Работает над костюмом?

— Она нашла способ усилить мощность репульсоров, при этом используя меньшее количество энергии на их работу.

— Как обычно.

Решив подождать Ташу, Стив стащил с тумбочки проект акта регистрации супергероев, над которым лучшие юристы мира трудились уже три месяца. Это была очередная версия с последними поправками, которую Стиву нужно было проштудировать от и до. Лёгкое чтение перед сном, что может быть лучше?

Вооружившись карандашом, Стив включил маленькую настольную лампу, которую Таша ласково называла допотопной, и приступил к чтению. В прошлый раз он остановился на сто тридцать второй странице, на которой были прописаны все условия регистрации супергероя. В общем-то, этот раздел они устаканили ещё четыре правки назад, но Стив решил прочитать его ещё раз, на случай если что-то упустил.

Стрелки дорогих дизайнерских часов двигались ужасно медленно, Стив читал быстро, и к двум часам ночи акт регистрации был прочитан до конца, но Таша так и не вернулась.

— Джарвис, мисс Старк…

— Работа в самом разгаре, сэр.

Смирившись, что ему снова придётся засыпать в одиночестве, Стив закинул акт регистрации под кровать и выключил лампу. Он лёг на левый бок и смотрел прямо на закрытую дверь ванной комнаты. Может, если Таша увидит его таким, то пересмотрит своё отношение к его пожеланиям и отношению к ней?

Сон, как назло, не шёл. То перед глазами промелькивали цитаты из акта регистрации, то вспоминалась дневная битва со змеем-пришельцем, а то и собственное усталое лицо, отражающееся в запотевшем зеркале.

Будильник прозвенел ещё до того, как Стив успел заснуть. А Таша так и не пришла.

 

***

День был ужасным. Фьюри, Таша, Рид Ричардс, всё время так не вовремя появляющийся в их с Ташей башне, слушание по акту регистрации и снова Таша, заявившая, что работы невпроворот. Конечно, Стив невольно связывал это с появлением Ричардса, но не стал произносить его имя в присутствии Таши, потому что такая нелепость всегда выходит ещё большей катастрофой.

Он сидел в лаборатории, на старом скрипучем стуле, рядом с Дубиной, которая огребла от Наташи уже несколько раз. Но вот для Стива она оказалась полезной. Стив вообще любил с ней разговаривать по душам. Она понимала его, особенно, когда Стив говорил о Наташе. Он удивлялся, как машина может быть более чуткой, чем её создатель.

— Хватит болтать, — сказала Таша, повернувшись, когда Стив изливал душу роботу, который кивал клешнёй, держа ей же коробку с бумажными платочками. — Если ты устал, иди спать, я скоро буду.

— Не давай обещаний, которых не сможешь выполнить, — ответил Стив. Дубина выронила коробку, одобрительно замахав клешнёй.

— Не начинай, — закатила глаза Таша. Хорошо хоть не сказала ничего бедной Дубине. — Надо разобраться с этим порталом. Рид, конечно, гений, но иногда и у него под коркой барахлит.

— Ты не можешь, ну не знаю… Отложить это до завтра?

— Осталось немного, не хочу бросать работу на полпути. Ты же не оставляешь своих преступников, не говоришь им, что они арестованы, но в тюрьму поедут только завтра.

— Это другое, — проскулил Стив. — Есть разница.

— Не строй из себя праведного кэпа.

— С тобой будешь праведным, — усмехнулся Стив. Таша засмеялась.

В общем-то, подумал Стив, которому после разговора с Дубиной стало немного легче, можно и последовать совету своей будущей жены. Поднявшись с дивана, он погладил клешню Дубины, поблагодарил её за хорошую компанию (Дубина бы покраснела, если бы могла) и направился прямиком к Таше, надеясь получить прощальный поцелуй или что-то вроде того. Объятия, например.

Но ему пришлось остановиться на злосчастной половине пути, потому что позвонил Рид. Для поцелуев было не время. Для обнимашек тоже. И Стив прекрасно понимал, что и сегодня вряд ли заснёт в обнимку с любимой.

В кровати было одиноко и холодно, Джарвис пару раз информировал Стива о том, что Наташа снова взялась за кофе. Сколько времени прошло, Стив не знал, но под утро, когда начало светать, Наташа всё-таки пришла в спальню.

Аккуратно залезая под одеяло, она старалась не разбудить его, не зная, что он не спал. Обняв его со спины холодными руками, Таша поцеловала его в щёку и сильнее прижалась. Где-то там Стив заснул по-настоящему.

А потом зазвонил будильник. И Стиву показалось, что он совсем-совсем не спал, выдержка суперсолдата не очень в этом помогала. Таша же спала крепко, устроившись на стивовой подушке. Злиться на неё просто не представлялось возможным. Убрав локон с лица, Стив поцеловал её в щёку и пошёл в душ. Весь день был впереди.

 

***

Стив вернулся далеко за полночь. День был тяжёлый, вечер тоже, а под конец он влез в схватку с какими-то второсортными суперзлодеями. Ему хотелось сходить в душ, поесть и лечь спать, желательно предварительно обнаружив Ташу в кровати.

Но всё пошло не так. Душ в их общей спальне сломался, и пришлось спускаться на этаж ниже, выстоять очередь из остальных супергероев, прежде чем помыться. После он пошёл на кухню, но там не нашёл ничего съедобного, даже жалкой чёрствой печенюшки. Зато на столе были раскиданы картриджи от кофеварки, которой Таша обычно не пользовалась.

Решив, что ужин может подождать, Стив направился в спальню. Было три двадцать утра, и Таши, естественно, не было в спальне. Плюнув на всё, он попросил Джарвиса отменить будильник, и забрался под одеяло. Спать уже совсем не хотелось.

Стив проворочался около сорока минут. Не выдержав, он пошёл к Таше в лабораторию, уже представляя всё, что она ему скажет.

— Что случилось? — спросила Таша, когда Стив распахнул двери лаборатории. — Всё в порядке? У тебя опять порез на щеке? Я убью Фьюри, клянусь. Но только после свадьбы, не хочу…

— Пошли спать, — резко сказал Стив. Таша смерила его взглядом.

— У меня работа. Хочешь спать – спи, кто же тебе мешает.

— Пошли спать, — повторил он. Наташа закатила глаза. — Я серьёзно. Ты не можешь работать ночами.

— Интересно, кто мне запретит? — фыркнула она, сложив руки на груди.

— Я, — твёрдо ответил Стив. — И пропишем это в брачном договоре. Иначе никакой свадьбы.

— Эй, Роджерс, если отменишь свадьбу, век со мной не расплатишься, — возмутилась она. — Я не собираюсь подписывать никакой договор. Акта регистрации с меня вполне достаточно.

Стив хотел что-то сказать, такое колкое и обидное, но вместо этого, решив, что он всё-таки никакой-то там идиот, требующий от женщины то, чего ей не хочется, просто подошёл к ней, поднял на руки и понёс из лаборатории в спальню. Таша была удивлена, но, в общем-то, совсем не противилась, когда Стив уложил её в кровать и поцеловал.

В эту ночь ему спалось особенно хорошо.

 

***

Следующие три дня прошли для Стива как в тумане. С подписанием нового акта регистрации, активизировались и новые незарегистрированные. В основном, конечно, это были те, кто совсем не желал людям добра. Так что Стив и Сокол отлавливали таких индивидуумов три ночи подряд, колеся по всей Америке на суперскоростном самолёт «Щ.И.Т.а».

Он вернулся в башню слишком уставшим даже для простого разговора. Как же он удивился, когда, зайдя в спальню, обнаружил вертящуюся на кровати Ташу. Увидев его, Таша недовольно хмыкнула, но Стив видел по глазам, что она была чертовски ему рада.

— Признавайся, что ты со мной сделал, Роджерс? — строго спросила она, поднявшись. — Какого чёрта я не могу без тебя уснуть? Организм требует сна, мой мозг уже не в состоянии работать.

— Тише, дорогая, — перебил её Стив. Вместо того чтобы оправдываться, объяснять, как работает химия их любви, он просто обнял Ташу и поцеловал.

Они легли спать часом позже, после лёгкого ужина (без кофе!). Стив был рад, что они, наконец, могут просто засыпать вместе.

— Я думала о брачном договоре, — сказала Таша, перевернувшись на живот, и устроила голову на груди у Стива.

— Нет, не надо, — помотал головой Стив. — Я тогда вспылил, прости. Просто… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но я не могу уснуть без твоего поцелуя.

— Ты знаешь, я не люблю всю эту старомодную романтику, но тебе всегда удаётся всё провести таким образом, что эта чёртова романтика мне нравится.

— Что это значит?

— Что я только что переосмыслила весь брачный договор, который копился в моей голове эти три дня, — Таша улыбнулась, видя, как Стив заволновался.

— И что же ты хотела видеть в брачном договоре?

— Ну, сначала я подумала, что нужно запретить тебе приближаться к Коулсону, потому что мне не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит. Потом хотела спроектировать тебе другой костюм, в котором бы не торчали все твои прелести…

— Рядом с Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг висит баннер с твоей рекламой нижнего белья, — прокашлялся Стив.

— Обещаю, его снимут, когда мы поженимся, — заверила его Таша.

— Тогда этот пункт тоже добавь в брачный договор.

— В моём брачном договоре будет лишь один пункт – целовать мужа на ночь. И, кажется, сейчас для этого самое время.

Джарвис тактично выключил всё освещение в их спальне.


End file.
